The present invention relates to a heat exchanging system of the fixed pipelike passage members used for two heat exchanging media.
Up to date, coal, gas or oil is mainly employed as energy sources in common heat supply system. It is known that not only do coal, gas and oil have limited reserves, but produce massive ash, dust or exhaust gas while/after their combustion, not only polluting the environment, but transforming the atmosphere properties, thus resulting in greenhouse effect which warms the earth and then melts glaciers and rises the ocean level and etc. Energy used in conventional refrigerating systems is electricity, which costs higher, and an amount of it are also generated from burning fuels like coal, gas or oil etc, therefore the same problems caused by combusting those fuels to the environment happen here again. Although a great deal of low level cold and heat sources are stored under the ground, in rivers, lakes, or oceans, they are unable to be directly used in heating or cooling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type utilizing geothermal heat as energy source without pollution.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention comprises an underground heat collector of geothermal energy type, a heat exchanger, an energy lift device, a discharging pump, a returning pump, and an air conditioner. A discharging pump of the heat collector is equipped on a discharging tube of said collector of geothermal energy type. Said discharging tube of the heat collector is connected to the inlet side of the heat exchanger. Said energy lift device comprises a heating cycle and a heat exchanging cycle, said two cycles are sequentially connected through pipelines by a compressor, a condenser, a liquid reservoir, a drying filter, a restriction choke, an evaporator, and a gas-liquid separator. Said discharging tube of the heat exchanging cycle coupling with said condenser is connected to the air conditioner via the liquid inlet tube of the air conditioner and the discharging pump. The returning tube of said air conditioner is connected to the liquid inlet tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said condenser. The discharging tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said evaporator is connected to the returning tube on the outlet side of said heat exchanger via the returning pump. And the discharging tube on the outlet side of said heat exchanger is connected to the liquid inlet tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said evaporator.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention further comprises two two-position-four-way valves. The discharging tube of the heat exchanging cycle coupling with said condenser in the heat exchanging cycle is connected to the first joint of the first two-position-four-way valve, and the liquid inlet tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said condenser is connected to the first joint of the second two-position four-way valve. The liquid inlet tube of air conditioner is connected to the second joint of the first two-position-four-way valve, and the returning tube of air conditioner is connected to the fourth joint of the second two-position-four-way valve. The discharging tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said evaporator is connected to the third joint of said first two-position-four-way valve, and the liquid inlet tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said evaporator is connected to the third joint of the second two-position-four-way valve. The outlet side liquid inlet tube of said heat exchanger is connected to the fourth joint of the first two-position-four-way valve, and the discharging tube of said heat exchanger is connected to the second joint of the second two-position-four-way valve.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention further comprises a solar energy collector. Said solar energy collector consists of a circulation loop comprising a solar water heater, a solar energy reservoir, a water circulation pump sequentially connected through pipelines. The inlet and outlet stop valves are provided on the inlet and outlet pipelines of said solar energy reservoir. A heat exchanger is equipped in said reservoir. The inlet and outlet pipelines of said heat exchanger are connected in parallel to the discharging tube on the outlet side of said heat exchanger, and an inlet stop valve of heat exchanger is equipped on said inlet pipeline.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein a running water inlet tube and a domestic hot-water discharging tube are connected on said solar water heater, and the stop valve of running water tube and the stop valve of domestic hot-water discharging tube are mounted on said running water inlet tube and said domestic hot-water discharging tube respectively.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention further comprises an electric water heater. A transducer is provided in said electric water heater. The inlet and outlet pipelines of the transducer are in parallel connected to the discharging tube of the outlet side of said heat exchanger, and the inlet stop valve of the transducer is provided on the inlet pipeline of said transducer.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein a waste-heat heater is provided in said electric water heater. The inlet and outlet pipelines of the waste-heat water heater are in parallel connected to the liquid inlet tube of heat exchanging cycle coupling with said evaporator. A stop valve of waste-heat heater is provided on the inlet or outlet pipeline of said waste-heat heater.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein said collector of geothermal energy type is a storage box, said storage box comprises a storage container, storage cylinders filled with phase transition materials set in stagger by several layers in the storage container, an upper flow equalizer having evenly distributed throughholes which is placed on the top layer storage cylinder and a back plate having evenly distributed throughholes which is placed beneath the bottom layer storage cylinder. A liquid inlet is provided between the upper flow equalizer and the top wall of storage container. A liquid outlet is provided between the back plate and the bottom wall of storage container. Both ends of each storage cylinder have convex shoulders forming the gaps for fluid flow between the storage cylinders. And several fins are equipped on the outer wall of said container.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein, said fins are in star-shaped xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d disposition.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein, said heat collector of geothermal energy type is a heat collector tube system composed of several heat collector tube units in serial connection, in which every said heat collector tube unit consists of several heat collector tubes connected in series. Each heat collector tube consists of, coaxially assembled, a outer heat exchanging cylinder, a storage cylinder locating in said outer heat exchanging cylinder, a discharging tube locating in said storage cylinder and a liquid inlet tube connected to the top of said outer heat exchanging cylinder.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein, said heat collector tube system consists of three stages of heat collector tube units, in which the length of outer heat exchanging cylinder of the first heat collector tube unit is 6 m, and the length of outer beat exchanging cylinder of the second heat collector tube unit is 4 m, and the length of outer heat exchanging cylinder of the third heat collector tube unit is 2 m.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, wherein the outer diameter of said outer heat exchanging cylinder is 100 mm, and the outer diameter of the storage cylinder is 80 mm, and outer diameter of the discharging tube is 25 mm.
The liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention, an antifreeze solution is filled in said heat exchanging cycle.
In view of the feature that the temperature varies little under the ground during a year, the liquid air conditioner of geothermal energy type of the present invention collects and stores the massive low level cold and heat sources contained underground, and via liquid, transmit the low level cold and heat energy of heat collector of geothermal energy type to the energy lift device, then via liquid again, transmit the lifted high level cold, heat energy to the place where needs of cold and heat (i.e. the load). In winter, the apparatus collects low-level subterranean heat (including sensible heat and latent heat generated during phase transition), whereas in summer, the apparatus returns the heat energy back underground. Thus it is an effective circulation device taking and returning energy underground, not generating any toxic and harmful materials during operation, and having no public nuisance and pollution and having low cost.